Moving On
by hplove01
Summary: George says some angry and heartfelt last words to his brother's grave, and promises to move on. But what happens when years later, he finds himself in front of the same grave? Oneshot. Rated for language.


**AN: This just came to my head. Enjoy and please review. Oh there are some swears, just a heads-up. Please review!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley put a hand on George's shoulder. "Come George, we're going to the Burrow. You don't want to miss the Portkey" She said, trying not to get the tears in her eyes get the best of her. George did not look up. Instead he shrunk more, trying to be closer to the ground, closer to Fred. His twin's tombstone lay in front of George, reading his name, his time of birth and time of death, and the simple phrase; "Mischief Managed".

"It's okay Mum, I'll just apparate home." He could hear her sobs. "Mum don't worry, I'll come soon. I promise." His mother's warm, shaking hand left his shoulder and George heard her walk away, her faint sobs getting quieter and quieter until George heard them no more. He let his tears flow and saw them fall to the grass. He could almost sense his twin six feet below, just laying there, and as if he was mocking George, he lay with his last laugh still upon his face.

"It was a nice funeral Fred. Maybe you saw it. Mum cried a lot, as did everyone else. There were so many people there Fred, excluding Lupin and Tonks. They died too. You're probably with them right now. You were always so loved." George looked up at the shining sun. "It was supposed to rain today Fred, there's supposed to be thunder, even lightning. Anything but Sun. The world is cruel to you Freddie, to me.

I don't know if you receive news in the afterlife, but Harry did it. The little bugger did it." George chuckled through his tears. "You know what's crazy? After all he did, he still blames himself, for your...death, and all the others. But to tell you the truth I only blame you for what happened. Why didn't you hide? Why didn't you stay in the Room of Requirement? You would have been safe. It was your fault you wanted to be a fucking hero." He punched the ground, knowing it would be the closest thing to punching Fred. "You didn't even think once about what would happen to me without you. How would I live knowing I lost a part of myself. How could I look in the mirror again. You know, it's been a month since you left, and I haven't looked in the mirror once, not even into a goddamn spoon. Fred, I don't want to see you inside of me, cause that's what I see. I don't see myself anymore, I see you." George started sobbing. "Mum can't even look at me anymore Fred, neither can Ginny, or Dad. They turn away when I walk into the room, so I've stopped going near them. They don't want to see me...to see you. I'm just a reminder of the son, brother and friend they lost. Mum can't say my name because it used to be Fred and George so she can't say my name without saying yours first. She's given up Fred, she calls me 'love' or just avoids saying my name. It hurts Fred, to know your mother can't say your name, to even look at your face. Do you see what you have done with my fucking life you inconsiderate bastard?"

"I can't even run a business anymore." He whispered. "I closed the shop, at least for now. I was going to ask Ron to help me, but he's started to move on. He's with Hermione now." He gave a weak laugh. "Can you believe that that scrawny little redhead landed Hermione. Ginny's with someone too. Believe it or not, she's with Harry. No more of her obsessive moping about how great he is." George bowed his head. "It's like just when I lose my other half, people find theirs. But I haven't lost you Fred, have I? I haven't left your grave since the funeral. It's only final when I leave Fred. It's been two days and I'm still here. Maybe I'll build a nice little house around here. Then I won't be far Freddie, and you won't be dead.

Fred, I know you don't want to see me like this, and neither do I. No one wants to talk to me anymore because they think I need my space. They bring me food in my room and then leave, without even looking at me, Fred. I know they mean well but loneliness is the last thing I need right now. Maybe they would know if they even talked to me once in a while." George got up and wiped his shirt and eyes.

"I have to go now Freddie. And I'm sorry. In order to move on I can't come here anymore. I won't forget you Fred but I can't live like this. I'll keep our pictures and all of your stuff but I can't come back. I can't be this physically close to you, because it hurts. I'm going now but remember Fred, I'll never let you be forgotten. I love you Freddie." He placed a shaking hand to his lips, then the tombstone. He placed a couple of daisies on his grave and charmed them into staying pretty forever and left without looking back. Once he got to the edge of the graveyard, he apparated and found himself in front of the Burrow. He walked to the front door and knocked gently. His mother opened the door but only looked at him for a second before looking down.

"Mum...I'm sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing for. Possibly, because Fred had died and he did not. His mother looked him in the eyes for what seemed like forever and grabbed him into a hug. It was warm, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"Oh George." She cried on his shoulder. "I love you, and don't apologize. _I'm_ sorry for how I treated you. Georgie, I'm so so so sorry."

* * *

"Fred, get back here right now." George yelled. "This is a graveyard not a playground." The young boy stepped up to his father, his signature Weasley red hair blowing in the wind. 

"Oh sorry Dad, I just got a little carried away. Where's Grampa Arthur's grave?" Fred asked his farther.

"Should be right down here." He pointed to the North and began walking with his wife Lucie and Harry. Ginny was not too far up holding baby James in her arms. Ginny turned around.

"It's right here George." She pointed a finger at a marble tombstone. George recognized it as being his father's and began to walk up to it, closely followed by Harry and Lucie. He saw his father's name on the tombstone and felt unimaginable pain that he hadn't felt since the death of his best friend. He turned around only to see that Fred had not followed them. George called out to his son.

"Fred, it's right here." But Fred did not move. George saw his lips mouth the words 'no...way'. Fred looked up and raised his arm to call the others.

"Guys, you_ have_ to see this." He yelled at his parents and Aunt and Uncle. The others walked towards Fred with curiosity. But as soon as George saw what Fred was pointing at, he stopped. He recognized the white tombstone, the daisies and the surroundings. He was not ready to revisit his brother's grave, even if it had been almost ten years. Ginny visited Fred's grave often, as did Harry so they knew what it was before even getting any nearer.

"My name's on this tombstone Mum. Look, look here." He said placing a finger on the tombstone.

"There are a lot of Freds. Let's go." George urged his son. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell him." Ginny whispered in his ear. George's heart beating like crazy, he walked over to his son.

"But Dad, it says Fred _Weasley_. That's so cool." Continued Fred. George walked up to the tombstone he cried in front of so many years ago.

"Well, son. You see, you have this disease and you're dying soon, so we saved money by ordering your grave in advanced." He plastered a fake smile upon his face. Ginny gave him a harsh look. "Okay Fred. It isn't a coincidence." His son looked up at him with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I had this twin-"

"You had a twin?" Fred asked with curiosity.

"Yes. He was everything I could ask for. A best friend, and a lifetime companion. Our Hogwarts years were some for the History books. I was so naive then, thinking we could be heroes. Thinking nothing could hurt us if we had each other."

"Heroes?" Fred asked.

"I'm sure you've learned about the Battle of Hogwarts at school?" George asked.

He looked up at his Uncle Harry. "Yeah! Where Uncle Harry defeated the Voldy-something guy with a swish of his wand." He replied pretending to wield a wand. "Everyone in my class thought it was _so _cool that I was related to him." Harry laughed.

"Tell them you've touched my scar. It always gets the ladies." Harry joked. Fred, Ginny and Lucie laughed, but George did not.

"That was not the entirety, just the end. During the battle, there was a war of good and evil. With people of all ages fighting for what they believed was right. It was a horrible blood-bath and my brother died that day. You were named for him." George finished, with unshed tears in his eyes. He was not going to cry anymore, not when so many years had passed. Harry placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, and Lucie put an arm around George's back. Ginny was crying to herself and when James saw her cry, he cried as well. George took a rose from the large bouquet meant for Arthur and placed it on his brother's grave. Fred looked up at him, then walked over to his mother and retrieved another rose, placing it next to the one George put there.

"There. They're twins." He smiled up at his Dad and George kissed him on top of the head and they walked back to the grave of their beloved Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW.**


End file.
